Winter's Night
by Falesification223
Summary: Starts after 2x13 when Sam and Andy reunite. Andy walks home alone. Rated M to be safe. Content not too explicit.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hi! This is my first story. It'd be awesome if you all could give me some feedback on the characterization of Sam and Andy. I tried to stay true to the characters but I'm not positive if it's correct. Thanks and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p>Andy had run into Sam as she exited 15 Division. He pulled up beside her and rolled down the window to talk. He looked freshly showered with clean clothes on, but other than that, she thought to herself, he looks like hell. After briefly discussing what Best had done to them, he offered to take her home.<p>

She hesitated, almost reflexively saying yes, jumping at the chance to be with him. "I think I'll just walk. I need some time to think a bit."

Sam looked her like she was crazy. "Are you serious McNally? It's like 10 degrees outside. I'm not letting you walk."

"I just need some time to think things over. About us."

Sam's brow furrowed, "what about us?"

"Sam, don't gimme that. You know what there is to think about. I just want to try and figure out what the next step is for us after this."

Sam sighed heavily and rubbed his stubbly chin. "We can figure that out together. Come on, please just let me take you home. I'm freezing my ass off here with the window rolled down."

Andy grinned. "How about you come by in the morning? Before we go in to talk to Best about the suspension. I'll even let you gimme a ride to the station if you're nice."

Sam let out a frustrated sigh and rubbed the back of his neck, he knew this was one battle not worth fighting. Plus, he was exhausted and just wanted to go home and fall into bed, preferably with her. But he didn't really feel like staying up talking all night or pushing her more on her decision she was so set on. So, he let her go, telling her he'd see her in the morning around eight.

She just needed time to think about what had happened and how she and Sam were going to progress from this point. Jamie Brennan torturing Sam was the last ramification she ever thought would come of starting something with Sam. She had been more than relieved that he was okay in the end but still couldn't help herself from feeling guilty for what had taken place.

Andy shook her head as if to rid herself of the memories of the day as she dauntlessly turned the corner into the park. The park was a shortcut to her apartment. When you came out on the other side, her building was just two streets over, which you could easily get to in less than five minutes from exiting the park. The park was near empty at this time of night except for the occasional woodland creature hooting from its perch in a tree or scampering across the path and into a bush. The park was actually quite peaceful at this time of night, just what Andy needed to clear her head. She walked past the pond that was heavily surrounded by brush and trees except for the clearing by the path. She was observing the snowy, almost mystical looking pond sheeted with a glossy layer of ice when she was grabbed suddenly and drug to the ground near a heavily forested area adjacent to the pond. She let out a cry of surprise which was cut off abruptly with an _umph_ as she was slammed to the ground. She couldn't help it when a paroxysm racked through her body as she felt someone straddling her to hold her down. The figure hit her a few times in the face to try and stop her thrashing about. Hard enough to make Andy a bit woozy, eyes fogging with black clouds and her limbs falling limply to her sides. Everything became clear when she felt her jeans being roughly shimmied down her legs. Andy took her elbow and slammed it into the figures nose, which gave an audible crunch as it broke beneath her blow. The man above her swore loudly at the break and responded by hitting Andy harder. After a few more hard punches to the face, Andy was still somewhat conscious enough to comprehend the feeling of cold, rough hands pressing against her throat.

Andy squeezed her already half-lidded eyes tight as she anticipated her grim, inuring fate. She could feel the blood trickling down the side of her head from a laceration just above her brow. Her whole body was throbbing as she slipped into a chimerical state. The last thought that crossed her mind before she blacked out was Sam.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hi! Here's the second chapter. I hope you all enjoy it. Just for clarification, when this story started, Andy had broken up with Luke and moved into her own apartment already. So she's not living with Traci right now. I hope that wasn't confusing for all of you. Anyway, please R&R, I love hearing from my audience. Though it may be small, reviews still make my day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p>Andy woke to the early morning light and wind brushing across her face. Her pants were half down her thighs and her underwear not far behind. She hastily pulled them back up and stumbled to her feet. She didn't really have time to process the incidents that occurred the previous evening as she saw early morning joggers starting to appear throughout the park. She picked up her bag that had been tossed into a bush in all of the action last night and tried to scurry out of the park, hoping to go unnoticed. One jogger took notice and called out to her.<p>

"Are you okay, mam? There's dried blood all over your face."

She jumped at the voice and skidded to the other side of the path as she ignored the jogger and kept walking as fast as she could, eventually breaking into a sprint to get home. She made it there without being noticed once more, much to her relief. Her fingers fumbled with the keys, trying to jam them into the lock. After a few unsuccessful attempts, she finally managed to get them in, her front door swinging open. She quickly walked in and slammed the door behind her. As she turned around, she caught her reflection in the fancy, decorative mirror hanging in her entry way that she had hung the previous weekend. She noticed the bruise under her left eye that seemed to be darkening by the minute. Above her right eyebrow there was a two inch laceration with dried blood crusted around it which left a trail across her temple and down into her hair. Andy's attention then switched to her neck; bruises forming in the unmistakable outline of handprints that stretched the length of her throat. Her whole body was overcome with soreness as the events of the night before caught up to her.

For a moment she switched into cop mode and realized she should call somebody. Because if she was right, she was pretty sure by the aching and soreness of her entire half of her body that she had been raped. Her mind immediately went to Traci, who was currently out on patrol because of some shift switching. She started to look for her cell phone. Where had she put it? She frantically searched her body and bag, eventually getting so frustrated that she just poured all of the contents of the bag onto the floor. Her phone hit the tile in her entryway with a clatter. She picked it up and tried to dial Traci with her shaky fingers. Traci answered on the third ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey," Andy croaked out, her throat sore and scratchy.

Being Andy's best friend, she noticed it instantly. "What's wrong? Andy?"

Andy wasn't sure what to say. "Um," she let out a shaky breath, her eyes brimming with tears, "Can you stop by?"

"We'll be there in five," Traci answered and hung up.

Andy didn't have the time to process that Traci had said _we,_ as in two people; she just wanted to get out of these tattered clothes.

She slowly trudged to her room, her body stiff and her mind almost in a trance. After she rid her body of every article of clothing, she stared at the clothes scattered on her bedroom floor. She didn't want it here. Hell, she wanted to burn it, as it was a constant memory of what had taken place the previous evening. She moved to pick it up off of the floor to wash it when she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. Andy's eyes scanned her naked body, quickly skimming over her face and neck and downwards. That's when she let out a gasp and dropped the clothes.

Her eyes were trained on her thighs, swathed in deep purple and blue bruises that ran up to her center. She slowly started to slowly shake her head, tears welling up in her eyes, and backed away from the mirror, as if what she was seeing wasn't real. At least, she didn't want to believe it was.

She backed up until she hit the wall opposite the mirror, and she quickly jerked around to see what she had bumped into. Andy then slumped to the ground, pulled her knees into her body and sunk her face in her hands.

Her body shook as she sobbed.

* * *

><p>Traci hung up the phone and looked over at Noelle, who had already started driving to Andy's apartment. "Thanks for doing this Noelle," Traci thanked her.<p>

Noelle glanced over at her, "did she say what was wrong?"

"Nope, I guess we'll have to wait and find out."

After that they rode in silence until they reached Andy's apartment. As they parked on the street, Noelle received a phone call and gestured for Traci to go ahead without her, she'd be up in a few minutes. Traci nodded and headed into Andy's building, using the keys Andy had given her for emergencies. When Traci reached Andy's door, she knocked softly and waited a few seconds. Nobody came.

She used her key to open the door, which swung open freely. She stepped in and called out Andy's name. "Andy?"

She started walking through the rooms in the apartment, "Andy, its Traci." She continued until she reached Andy's bedroom and lightly pushed the door open. "Andy?"

There Andy was, huddled naked in the corner, sobs racking through her body. Andy didn't seem to notice Traci enter, so Traci walked slowly to Andy and rested her hand on her shoulder. Andy's head jerked up to look at Traci.

Andy heard Traci take a sharp intake of air when she lifted her face up. Traci's eyebrows knitted together with concern and she asked "Andy, are you okay? What happened?"

Andy let out a shaky sigh, "I – I – I don't know," she stammered out. Tears continued to streak down her cheeks.

"Well, it looks like you've been hurt. Can I take you to the hospital? I think you need to get looked at by a doctor."

Andy looked frightened at the thought of getting up and going somewhere. But she relented when she knew she wasn't going to win the battle she could see coming. She could say she was fine. Fine. Just like she always is. But right now, in this moment, Andy didn't feel fine. She felt a whole mixture of emotions flooding through her. Tired. Sad. Skittish. Self-conscious. Insecure. Empty. Everything Andy McNally wasn't. So she agreed to go to the hospital with Traci.

While Traci was helping Andy get dressed in some clean clothes, Noelle walked in. She took in the scene before her and stayed silent until they were walking out the door. She leaned in close to Traci and asked, "Hospital?" Traci nodded.

They ushered Andy out of her apartment and into the squad car and headed out into traffic. Andy sat in the back and stared out the window with a vacant look in her eyes, red around the edges from crying.

* * *

><p>With a quick flash of their badges in the ER, Andy was seen almost immediately. When they started to examine her, Noelle thought then would be a good time to call Best.<p>

She called his cell phone; it would be easier and faster to reach him that way. And she knew he would answer her phone call no matter what. He'd probably think it was something personal, seeing as they were in an ongoing relationship.

Without fail, Frank answered after the second ring. "Hey." Noelle could hear the grin in his voice.

"Hey. Um, we have a situation."

"What kind of situation? Where are you?"

She hesitated a second before saying, "The hospital. It's McNally."

"What happened?" He questioned, his tone suddenly dropping, becoming serious.

Noelle sighed, "Nash and I were out on patrol when McNally called Nash and asked if we could stop by. We got there and Traci found McNally in her room sobbing with bruises all over her body."

"From what?"

"Well, she didn't tell us. But by the bruising patterns it looks like she was attacked and –" Noelle cut off suddenly. Why couldn't she just say it?

"And what, Noelle?"

She hesitated another second before saying it. "And it looks like she was raped."

Frank let out a heavy sigh and Noelle could imagine him pinching the bridge of his nose. "Okay, I'll send a detective over in a little bit to take her statement."

"Okay. See you tonight."

And with that, the phone call was over. She looked up from the bench she was sitting on outside the Emergency Room and she recognized Traci standing over by the entrance, also on her phone. Realizing that nobody was in with McNally at that point, Noelle headed back inside to be by Andy's side.

* * *

><p>Traci received the phone call as the doctor was examining Andy. She sent it to voice mail but after the third call she checked to see who was calling her. It was Sam. If he had called three times within five minutes, something had to be wrong.<p>

Traci looked up from her phone at Andy who was holding her hand and had her head rested back on the pillows with her eyes closed and an uncomfortable look on her face. She told Andy she needed to go make a phone call and headed outside. As she exited the doors of the ER, Sam called her again.

"Hello?"

Sam's gruff voice sounded through the phone. "Nash, have you heard from McNally this morning?"

"Why?"

"Because I was supposed to swing by her place this morning around eight to talk before shift and now she's not home. I've tried calling her phone and I've been knocking on her door for ten minutes and she's not responding."

Traci's heart sunk as Sam spoke. She didn't want to be the bearer of bad news, but its better that he hears it from her than someone else.

She hesitated before speaking into the phone. "Um, Sam, I think you should come to the hospital."

"What? Why? Did something happen to McNally?" Traci could hear the sudden confusion and a slight panic in his voice.

"Yes. We're at the Emergency room at St. Mike's."

Ten minutes later, Sam came speeding into the parking lot of the ER and hurried to park and walk up. Traci caught him as he entered the waiting room.

"Sam."

"Traci, hey. What happened?"

Traci took in the image of Sam at this moment. She could tell he had showered this morning because his hair was still wet, but it was standing up on end in spots where it looked like he had run his hand through it once or twice. He was in his standard fare, jeans and a t-shirt with his black leather jacket. Traci knew she needed to approach this topic with caution.

"Listen, I'm going to tell you what happened, but you _cannot_ freak out. She cannot handle someone freaking out right now."

"Nash, just tell me, I'm going to find out sooner or – "

"We think she was raped last night on her way home from the station." Traci cut him off.

Traci watched his reaction to her words. Sam's jaw tightened instantly and his fists clenched. His eyes widened for a split second before he schooled his expression to be serious and controlled. "Let me see her."

Traci sighed, "I can't let you do that Sam. Not without asking her first."

Sam sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration. "Traci," she was alarmed at the use of her first name, "I need to see her. I let her walk home last night."

Traci put her hand on Sam's shoulder, "Let me go ask her if she wants you in there. I'll be right back," she told him quietly. He gave a sharp nod and watched her walk through the doors to the main part of the ER.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hi guys! Thank you so much for all of the reviews, alerts, and favorites; they mean the world to me. I hope you like the next installment. Chapter four might take a bit longer because I'm going to try and expand the length of it because according to my readers, my updates are a little short. But anyway, I still hope you enjoy this!

Disclaimer: I do not own Rookie Blue.

* * *

><p>Traci walked through the ER and found the trauma area where Andy was. The curtain was drawn around Andy's bed and Noelle was standing outside. As Traci neared Noelle spoke to her in a hushed tone.<p>

"The doctor's in there. They started the rape kit."

"Okay."

"Traci?" Andy called in a quiet voice.

Traci took that as permission to enter. She slipped inside the curtain and looked at Andy. Her legs were up in stirrups with one of those blue medical sheets draped over her lower half. The doctor was peering under the sheet and had a tray of medical tools sitting beside him. Traci walked up to Andy's bedside and cautiously approached the subject.

"Hey, Andy? There's someone here who wants to see you."

Andy's brow furrowed with confusion before it came to her. She didn't even need to ask who it was. _Sam._

Before Traci could even ask, Andy said "No."

"Andy, he's really concerned and he's out there basically pulling his hair out. He just wants to see you and hear your voice and make sure you're okay."

Traci hadn't even finished her sentence when Andy started shaking her head and her eyes started welling with tears. "No, Trace, I can't do it. I can't let him see me like this."

Traci nodded with understanding and reached for Andy's hand. "Okay, okay. I get it. I just need to walk back out there and tell him. I'll be right back."

Andy gave a sharp nod, set her head back against the pillow and shut her eyes. As Traci exited she heard the doctor ask Andy if she was ready to begin the examination.

Traci walked back out into the waiting room to find Sam sitting in a chair with his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands. He heard her approach and stood quickly.

"So?"

Traci got a sad look in her eyes and started to slowly shake her head. "No. I'm so sorry, Sam."

"Why not?"

"She says she doesn't want you to see her like this."

Sam shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose as he started mumbling. "Jesus, McNally. For all of the times to be self-conscious…"

Traci just waited for Sam to look back at her. When he did he asked "Can I at least hear her voice? I don't even have to enter the curtain; I can stand outside. Please, Nash."

Traci felt bad for the guy. She relented and let Sam come back into the trauma part of the ER with her. She led him to where Andy was and gestured that she was behind the curtain.

"McNally?"

Inside the curtain, Andy froze as she heard Sam's voice. She didn't know what to do. She could tell he was right on the other side of the curtain, literally just three feet away. So she called out in a small voice, "Yeah?"

Sam was relieved to hear her voice, as small as it may have been.

"Can I come in?" He called back.

Instead of the "no" he was expecting to get back, Andy shot back "Why are you here?"

Sam was confused. "What do you mean, 'why am I here?' Where else would I be?"

"I don't know, at work. How'd you know I was here?"

"I was supposed to come over this morning at eight before shift, remember?" Well, _shit. _Andy had forgotten about that. He continued talking. "And when you weren't answering your phone or your door I called Nash and she told me where you were."

Andy shot a look at look at Traci who had since entered the curtain and was standing in opposite corner. The doctor had left just before Traci returned and said he'd be back in a few minutes to continue the exam. Traci just held her hands up in surrender at Andy's glare.

Andy sighed and closed her eyes once more. "You should go home, Sam."

"What? Why?"

"Because I don't need you here. I'm –"

"Don't you dare say fine, McNally. 'Cause we both know the last thing you are is _fine_." Sam was getting frustrated. Andy knew he was right. Which only made her madder and more determined to not let him in.

The doctor chose that moment to return and looked over the top of his glasses at Sam. "Sir, are you coming in or not? Because I need to get this exam done without any more interruptions."

Sam opened his mouth to respond when Andy sounded from behind the curtain. "No, he's not. So let's get this over with already."

* * *

><p>Five minutes later Sam found himself in a chair still on the outside of the curtain, listening to Andy sigh and take sharp intakes of air whenever the doctor did something. A few seconds ago he heard her say Traci's name softly and heard Traci's footsteps cross the floor. He imagined that Traci was holding her hand.<p>

Not that he would ever admit it, but he was jealous of Nash at this moment. He wanted to be the one that was in there holding her hand, telling her everything would be okay. He understood her hesitancy on letting him in. But she was his… what was she? They hadn't had _that_ talk yet. So did he really have a right to be inside that curtain? _I guess not,_ Sam thought to himself.

Sam was broken from his reverie by someone's highheels clacking against the floor, which seemed to be drawing nearer as the seconds ticked by. He looked up to see Detective Jo Rosati standing in front of him with a smirk gracing her lips.

"What, trouble in paradise already?"

Sam inwardly rolled his eyes. "What are you doing here? I heard about that double homicide over on Center; thought you'd be the first one to be on the scene."

Jo pressed her lips together in a fine line and glared at Sam. She glanced at the curtain, "How's she doing?"

He rubbed his jaw and shrugged. He heard soft voices speaking behind the curtain.

The doctor exited the enclosure followed by Traci. He gave them a nod as he passed. Traci addressed Jo in a lower voice. "You can head in. Noelle's waiting for me in the car; we have to get back on duty. The doctor just finished the exam and a nurse should be in to finish up the rape kit. All that's left is getting her saliva and some hair samples and she'll be able to go home." Traci looked at Sam. "Noelle and I can stop by to take her home if you –"

"Nope, I got it. Thanks, Nash."

Traci nodded and left the ER.

Jo had slipped inside the curtain while Sam and Traci were talking. He heard Jo in there taking Andy's statement. He tried not to listen to what was being said, but he couldn't help himself. He didn't know if Andy would ever open up and talk to him about it. Now could be his only chance to hear what happened through her perspective.

As he listened, he unconsciously began to clench his jaw and fists. He couldn't believe this had happened. That he had _let_ this happen. He felt so guilty. Sam knew there isn't any way he could have known this was going to happen, but he's still the one that let her walk home. He shouldn't have let her. If he had forced her let him take her home, they both wouldn't be here right now.

Sam wasn't sure how long he had been in this reverie, but the next thing he knew, Jo was standing outside the curtain clearing her throat. Sam looked up at her.

"The nurse is in there now. They should be done soon and then I think you can take her home."

Sam gave a sharp nod. "Okay. Thanks," he said gruffly.

Jo rolled her eyes. "Listen, she's hurt. Physically and emotionally. The last thing she needs is for you to freak out when you see her."

"Why does everyone think I'm going to freak out?" Sam asked, his voice rising as he spoke.

Jo raised her eyebrows as if to say _did you really have to ask that question?_

Sam sighed. "I think I'll know how to handle myself, but thanks for your concern."

Jo stalked out of the ER, but not before shaking her head and muttering "_jackass,_" under her breath.

A few minutes later, a nurse emerged from behind the curtain and gave him a look. "You can go in now. We're all finished up. We just have to wait for her blood work to come back before we can let you take her home."

Sam stood and nodded his thanks before slowly and quietly entering the curtain. At this point, he didn't give a damn what Andy wanted. He needed to see her.

His breath caught in his throat as he saw her. There she was, in the hospital bed in a gown, laying on her side and folded into the fetal position. Her eyes were closed as he approached her bedside. As he pulled a chair over to her bedside she opened her eyes. If she was surprised to see him there, she sure didn't let it show on her face. She just looked into Sam's eyes with her own, which were sunken in and tired looking. After a few seconds he slowly reached out and brushed the hair out of her eyes and behind her ear. She gave him a slight smile, one that she hoped was reassuring.

His breath hitched once more as he caught the sight of her neck, with those hand-print bruises wrapped around it. He let out a shaky breath, "Andy…"

Andy reached up and took his hand from the side of her face. She intertwined it with her own and brought it up to her lips to give it a light kiss before setting their hands back down on the bed and closing her eyes.

* * *

><p>Andy was awakened by Sam lightly shaking her shoulder. "Andy, hey," he spoke to her as she blinked a few times to clear the sleep from her eyes, "Wake up, it's time to get dressed so I can take you home."<p>

She sat up slowly in bed. Sam stood and looked a little uneasy. "Do you need me to help you get dressed?"

Andy shook her head. "No, I'm just sore, that's all. Not fatally wounded or anything," she let out a humorless chuckle.

A slight cringe crossed Sam's face at her words but he quickly schooled it back to normal and exited the curtain.

Two minutes later Andy was dressed and after filling out some quick paperwork, she was allowed to go home. Sam helped her up into the cab of his truck and buckled her in. Andy didn't speak the whole way home. She just stared out the window and every so often a tear would slip out of her eyes which she would hastily wipe away. Sam knew she was trying to be strong, but it was only a matter of time before she broke.

When they arrived at her apartment, Sam automatically helped her get out of the truck and walked her to her door. When he moved to follow her in, she turned around and faced him.

"What are you doing?"

"I thought that you would, ah, want me here."

When she spoke, her voice had a certain edge to it. "You don't _have_ to be here, you know. I'm sure you have better things to do than babysit the pathetic victim."

Sam was getting irritated. Did she really think that? He stepped closer to her and leaned down a little so he could look in her eyes. "McNally, listen to me. I'm here because I _want_ to be here. And nothing you say or do will make me want to leave."

She looked away from him and nodded as tears appeared in her eyes for what seemed like the thousandth time that day. She started to turn and walk down the hall, Sam on her tail. When she reached the bathroom she announced, "I'm going to go take a shower."

"Okay. Let me know if you need anything."

She stepped in the room and turned around. He gave her a small smile as she shut the door. When Sam heard the shower start, he leaned his forehead against the bathroom door, closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

* * *

><p>Andy walked into the bathroom and looked at her reflection. She just looked so dirty, so exhausted, so pathetic, she thought. When her eyes crossed over her face and neck she got the sudden urge to scrub it clean.<p>

Andy turned her shower on, and climbed in with her clothes still on her body, shoes and everything. Eventually she became aware that the water was freezing and cranked the knob all the way to the hot end of the water spectrum. She slowly started to peel the heavy clothes from her body unable to impede the inevitable pain and soreness that came to her. When clothes no longer occupied her skin, she surveyed her body.

Angry purple bruises raged around her inner mid-thighs and continued upwards. Andy suddenly grabbed a bar of soap and started scrubbing her body as hard as she could, trying to rid herself of the colorful patches that covered parts of her body. She scrubbed the area until the flesh started to raise and turn red.

Tears began to seep out of her heavy eyes, streaming their way down her face as the water scalded her body. She slowly sat down in the corner of her shower, knees pulled into her body. She buried her face in her hands and began to sob uncontrollably as the night before and this morning caught up to her.

Andy sat there and sobbed for an immeasurable amount of time. Sam had since started wandering around her apartment, and now found himself sitting on her couch. It was the first time he honestly could think about today's events clearly in his mind.

Sam was near his breaking point. He knew it. But he was really good at hiding that from the outside world. The thing that killed him the most about this situation was the guilt he had for letting her walk home alone last night. After beating himself up about that for a minute or two, his mind moved to Sarah. That's the other half of why he's so close to breaking down at this point. Her attack is so similar to Andy's; it was hard not to compare them both. Sarah was so mentally distraught from that, he wasn't sure that she had ever returned to 'normal'. God, he hoped the real Andy McNally was still deep inside there somewhere. She had to be. He didn't know what he would do without that goofy grin or beautiful laugh that made him smile just thinking about it.

A car alarm went off down the street, breaking Sam from his trance. He glanced down at his watch; it was nearly two thirty. Andy had been in the shower for at least thirty minutes. _What the hell was she doing in there_?

He got up and walked to the bathroom door and lightly knocked, "Andy?" There was no reply.

Sam slowly opened the door and was greeted with a cloud of steam hitting him in the face and spilling out into the hallway. It was like a sauna inside that bathroom. He said her name once more and again received no reply. Sensing what was happening in that moment on the other side of that curtain, he slid his hand inside the shower curtain and cut off the water supply before yanking the curtain back. But Andy didn't notice at all; she kept her head buried in her arms.

When Sam reached out to touch her she let out a strangled cry and shrunk back against the wall before realizing who it was. She looked into his eyes and then launched herself into the comfort of his arms and kept crying.

Sam tried to keep his expression neutral and composed as he saw her body. It seemed as Andy was marred with bruises _everywhere_. He knew they couldn't stay here in the bathroom, so he picked up her legs as she clung to his neck and carried her to her bedroom and set her on the bed. He wasn't sure if she wanted him in here and thought about setting her down and just leaving her be, but the way she clung to him made him sure that she wanted him there with her.

Before climbing in he noticed the mid-afternoon light seeping in through the windows, bringing out some gold highlights in Andy's hair. He pulled his shirt and jeans off – no sense in being uncomfortable – and climbed in next to a still crying Andy. She immediately moved to him again, wrapping her arms around his torso and burying her face in his neck. Sam enclosed her within his arms and rubbed her back slowly and brushed her hair back from her face, telling her "everything is gonna be okay," and other comforting words.

Eventually Sam heard her breathing even out, but her grip never loosened and he, too, drifted off into sleep.


End file.
